There's just to much that time cannot erase
by Withheredroses
Summary: Sometimes... the past can not be changed... Once again, something horrible befalls the woman Inuyasha loves, and once again, he may be left alone, knowing the woman will still have all of him...
1. Chapter 1: My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

The song lyrics are in ~*~'s. Please read and review

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain pounded down on the battle field, washing away the blood spilt, as if in hopes of erasing the evidence of the slaughter from the earth. Feverishly, Inuyasha sniffed the air, but the rain was mixing the scents, making one no different from the rest. He dug through the carcasses of the youkai, his search becoming frantic, he had to find her.

The youkai had attacked unexpectedly, catching the group by surprise. He had done all he could, but it hadn't been enough. He had lost track of the others and now there was an unsettling dread pressing down on him. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and it was worse then he could have ever imagined.

~*~

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears..

~*~.

Her clothes were tattered and bloodied, her flesh stained crimson. Her legs jutted out in odd angles both undoubtably broken. Her raven hair pooled around her and covered her face, plastered there from the blood and rain. Her shoulder, looked exactly like Kikyo's had the day she had ensnared him against that wretched tree. Her face was battered and bruised, contorted in pain, her eyes tightly closed. Her heart beat was faint and getting quieter, her breathing was in shallow, hitching gasps.

He fell to his knees beside her and carefully gathered her into his arms. She didn't even move. He bit his lip and frowned, fighting back the tears that burned behind his eyes. His biggest fear was coming true. He was going to lose her.

~*~

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cuz your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone...

~*~

The scent of blood filled his nose and was nearly enough to gag him. The smell was intoxicating, her usual scent of jasmine mixed with the pungent odour of blood. He gently brushed her hair from her face, wincing as it revealed the full extent of the gashes and bruises marring her beauty. He struggled to keep from crying out.

~*~

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time cannot erase...

~*~

"No... Kagome." He croaked out, his voice barely audible as he looked at the limp form in his arms. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. It wasn't suppose to end like this. "I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault..." He choked out, a small whimper escaping his throat as he continued holding back the salty tears that threatened to fall.

~*~

You use to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind...

~*~

'I'll never see her again. I'll never hear her voice... see her smile... never be able to watch over her while she sleeping... Never again... Never...' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gasp behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. For once, Sango was willingly in the monk's arms, sobbing into his chest. The monk looked completely shocked, unsure of what to say or do. Shippo stared at Kagome as tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks in unrelenting cascades. He started gently shaking her.

"K... Kagome? Kagome wake up... This isn't very funny you know..." his voice was becoming higher in pitch with each word, the young kitsune becoming nearly hysterical.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, pain and sorrow clearly showing in his golden eyes.

"Shippo, I don't think she's playing a trick on us..." He whispered, sending Shippo into a fresh bout of sobs as the little fox youkai clung to his fire rat robes. Inuyasha gently wrapped an arm around the crying kitsune, attempting to comfort the poor child. Kagome had been like a mother in his eyes, and now, he was going to lose her, just like his real mother.

After a few minutes, Sango managed to regain control of herself and whispered gently, while taking Shippo up in her arms, "Come on Shippo.. I think we should leave Inuyasha alone.."She said the last part just loud enough for Shippo and Miroku to hear, although Inuyasha would not have heard even if she had shouted it, he was focused completely on the unresponsive figure laying in his arms.

~*~

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me...

~*~

After they had left Inuyasha alone he just continued to stare at the now broken young woman he was holding.

"I'd always dreamed of holding you in my arms..." he murmured softly, the tears he had tried so hard to hide slowly falling from watery golden orbs, "...but not like this."

The rain had stopped falling, leaving only a fresh, clean scent, the smell of battle and death erased, leaving nothing but the bones of the demons to show for its occurrence, and a mourning hanyou with the woman he had loved.

~*~

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me,

I've been alone all alone...

~*~

He closed his eyes, hanging his head, damp silver hair brushing against her face as more tears fell, landing on Kagome's cheek in steady drops.

"You're gone... and it's all my fault... I promised you I would protect you... and I failed. I broke my promise to you, Kagome, and because of that, you're leaving me. Please don't leave me Kagome.. I don't want to be alone anymore..."

His pained cry emanated through the desolate battle field as he doubled over, his clawed hands covering his face as he shook his head, tearing at his hair, his own nails digging into his flesh, willing the pain to end, willing this to just be a dream, but the pain he caused himself confirmed that it was not a dream, confirmed that it was reality, and that Kagome was laying, dying, in his arms.

~*~

When you cried I'd,

Wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd,

Fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years..

~*~

He opened his eyes as she stirred. He knew it was only muscle contractions, dying nerve endings sending their last impulses, but still, he hoped and prayed that it was something more. Somehow, the young woman, Kagome, had found her way into his heart and soul, and he wasn't sure if he could continue with out her, if he even wanted to continue with out her. It was no longer about the Shikon No Tama, or even defeating Naraku...

~*~

But you still have...

~*~

Her voice was weak and barely perceptible as she opened her eyes, giving him a small smile. "I..Inu...yasha?" She whispered before closing her eyes once more.

~*~

All of me...

~*~


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

A/N: I'm sorry, but, my cat ate the paper, so it was really hard to figure out what I had written, and then, and then, get this, My computer crashed. I lost everything. So, I had to try and type out the story with huge holes in the original copy, that's why it took so long, and I'm really sorry. Please, please forgive me.

Depending on what you people say, I may do a third chapter, just kind of lookign into everyone's thoughts about the events, and kind of explain Sesshoumaru's little part in here, cause it may seem like he's out of character, and he is, but I have a good reason for it! I swear!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sesshoumaru. God how I wish I owned Sesshoumaru. But I don't. I don't own anyone. Except Taylor... I may have 'accidently' got him to sign a contract that legally gave me his soul instead of my yearbook. Taylor, next time I give you something to sign, read the print that I write AFTER you sign it.

~*~

The day had warmed considerably, the sun shining down on the people that had gathered about. The wether contrasted with the mood of those assembled, all of them were crying, or looking at the ground, showing some kind of sorrow, except for two, the monk and the withered priestess.

Miroku, was heavy hearted about the events, but her found no time to mourn, blind fury that he could barely keep under control was preventing that.

"Where the hell is he?" He questioned softly, looking to Kaede for answers, but of course knowing her wouldn't receive a definite one. 

"I know not where he be monk, but you must cease this anger ye feel towards him."

"What do you mean?! This whole thing is his fault.." He hissed savagely, and now he's not even here..."

Kaede merely shook her head, "Tis not his fault, ye know that, wether ye wish to admit it or not. As for him being here, he may or may not come, and if he does not, ye cannot blame him, and ye know this."

Miroku sighed, nodding slightly, having known that Kaede would say something of this sort, "I still believe he should be here... at least for a few minutes...."

"You know not of what ye ask of him, this will be harder for him then for any others."

Miroku posed no reply.

~*~

Sped all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay...

~*~

Inuyasha sat silently in a tree, watching those below him, unseen by them. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep steadying breath, fighting back the sorrow that tried to steal over him. He had done his grieving, and with these last moments, it would be time to move on. He would not mourn Kagome's death after this, he would move on, not forgetting... never forgetting... just not mourning.

~*~

There's always one reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day...

~*~

He gazed down at the others as Kaede moved to stand in front of the gathering. She began speaking, but Inuyasha wasn't listening, his gaze having moved to Kagome.

He could see her perfectly, looking peaceful and pale, clothed in a long white kimono that covered the cuts and bruises... the ones he should have been there to prevent.

~*~

I need a distraction...

Oh Beautiful release

As memory flows from my veins

~*~

A sinking feeling filled him as he remember how she had looked just before she ad drawn her last breath, just before she had whispered his name, just before she died in his arms. Tears prickled and stung his eyes, but he forced them back He had already shed his tears.

~*~

Let me be empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

~*~

He fought back the grief that threatened to overwhelm him, only to have it replaced by self loathing.

'I told myself never again. I told myself I wouldn't let anyone close to me, especially not a pathetic human.' He thought bitterly, 'I can't even keep my own damn promises to myself... I should have been there... I should have saved her..."

~*~

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere that you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

~*~

Kaede paused for a moment of silence, glancing up and spotting Inuyasha, standing perfectly still on the tree branch, only the silver of his hair visible. The old woman smiled as she slowly bowed her head with the rest. He had come, for a moment even she had doubted him, but, he had come to pay his last respects to the woman laying on the pier.

~*~

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep on building the lie

That you make up for all that you lack

~*~

After the silence, Kaede began speaking again, this time, it was not just the funeral rights, or a prayer, she was speaking about Kagome.

~*~

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

I's easier to believe in this madness, oh

The glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

~*~

"Many of ye gathered here, had the opportunity to get to know Kagome..." Her one good eye gazed sadly at Miroku, who was still to furious with Inuyasha to grieve, then to Sango, who was holding the whimpering young kitsune Shippo. 

"Kagome was a joyous person, always in good humour and willing to help those around her. She was one to be cherished, and I only wish she had not been taken from us so prematurely." Kaede's voice trailed off and she bowed her head once more.

Inuyasha smiled, he had not expected Kaede to speak of Kagome, it was hardly ever done that the person was spoken of when it was not in the burial rights. Kaede was kind to do so, and he would have to thank her, but, "She didn't even come close to how wonderful you really ar..were Kagome." he whispered softly, as he watched two men step forwards, setting the funeral pier aflame.

~*~

In the arms of the angels

Flay away from here...

~*~

The flames reflected in Inuyasha's golden eyes as he watched the fire slowly consume the woman he had once loved, the woman he still loved.

~*~

From this dark cold hotel room

and the emptiness that you fear...

~*~

Slowly, people began drifting away, returning to their lives, while only Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha remained as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

There was silence for a time, broken only by Shippo's muffled sobs, until Miroku slowly spoke.

"I still believe he should have come..." He murmured softly, lookign at Kaede, no longer able to watch the fire devour what remained of Kagome's body.

"He did. He's bene here since the beginning." Kaede nodded towards the tree where Inuyasha stood, and slowly, Miroku's anger subsided enough for him to sense the hanyou's presence eve though he still couldn't see him.

"We should go now." Kaede said simply as she turned and began walking silently away from the smouldering ashes that had once been Kagome Higurashi. Reluctantly, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed.

~*~

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

~*~

Inuyasha leapt from the tree, landing silently on the ground. He watched in silence as the ashes began to scatter in the breeze that began to blow. He turned and walked away through the trees.

~*~

You're in the arms of the angels

May you find some comfort there

~*~

He paused and sniffed the air a few moments later as he glanced around and after a minute or so, Sesshoumaru emerge from the forest and into the clearing he had been standing in.

"What do you want?! If you're still after the Te..." Inuyasha began but was silenced when his brother raised his one hand.

"I am not after the Tetsuseiga." he replied slowly as he took in the hanyou's ridged appearance as the scent of suppressed grief assailed his sensitive nose.

"I heard that the wo.."he hesitate a moment before correcting himself, his voice seeming softer "That Kagome had died in battle. I merely came to see if it was true. I see now, that it is."He finished quietly, watching his half brother.

"So what if it is? What' it matter? She was just some pathetic human anyway."

Sesshoumaru walked silently toward Inuyasha and set his one hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever get's you through, my brother."

Sesshoumaru turned, disappearing back into the trees.

Inuyasha merely stood there as the tears finally began to fall down his cheeks.

~*~

You're in the arms of the angels

May you find, some comfort here...

~*~


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I've tried to type this out like, 9 times and my computer kept crashing on me so the author's note will be brief. Couldn't find a song I thought went with what I wanted to say, so this isn't a song fic. This is the last chapter and I hope I do it justice with what I have in mind. So, now, please enjoy, it's really short but, I really had no plan for this except getting across the whole deal with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"He isn't coming back, is he?" Sango frowned ever so slightly as she looked towards Kaede. She, Kaede, Miroku, and the now sleeping Shippo.

Kaede was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Not this time...."

"He has the jewel shards..." Miroku muttered. "Not only have we lost Kagome, but we've lost the shards..." He shook his head and gave a deep sigh as he looked between the two women, then to the sleeping Kitsune who hadn't left Sango's arms since the funeral had begun, and had cried himself to sleep against his chest.

"And he'll complete it, don't you worry about that."Kaede stated, frowning. "Though it still isn't clear just what he's going to do once it's completed."

"He wouldn't use them to go full demon now, would he?" Sango bit her lip, but once more, Kaede was the voice of reason.

"No. Not after all that has happened."

As it always did, the hanyou's grief took a sinister turn, fueling his rage and his fury. It was with this thought that Inuyasha took a new turn on his hunt for the Shikon no Tama, slaying everything that dared cross his path, and even hunting down some of them that didn't. He was desperate to find Naraku and exact his revenge for what that beast had done to Kagome.

It was odd, he didn't think, that even if he had known of it's occurrence, he didn't think that he would have had this unsurpassable urge to get revenge, to erase the one who had caused his Kagome so much pain.

He laid silently on a low tree branch, as he slept so often before, wishing that he would just fall asleep already, that he would be plunged into the dark solace of sleep, though his mind was too tormented with the thoughts of what he should have done differently, of how he could have saved her in the end, all the while knowing, that when all was said and done, nothing would bring her back.

He leapt from the tree and ran blindly through the trees, trying to find anything to stop his thoughts, to try and find some peace away from himself.

The door opened soundlessly as he entered the room, looking down at her sleeping figure, giving a soft smile, though, it was hard to tell that eh was doing so, his icy features hardly changing at all, a slight upwards turn of his lips that would go unnoticed by most and a sorrowful look to his eyes was all that changed.

The girl continued to sleep soundlessly, the very picture of innocence and youth, seemingly untouched by all that she'd gone through.

He couldn't help but think back on the days events, his thoughts turned to his brother, feeling almost... pity? Sympathy? For him. Looking now upon the sleeping human, he wasn't sure just how he would be able to take it. Despite everything he tried and his supposed position about how he despised humans, the small child had grown on him, and even if he wouldn't admit it, he feared the thought of anything happening to her.

Humans, there was just something about them that made you appreciate them when you got to be around one for so long, maybe it was their frailty, or their mortality, whatever is was, it drew you in after awhile, putting you under their spell, like Kagome had done to Inuyasha, and now this little child was doing to him.

"Sweet dreams, Rin." He murmured softly as he turned, walking out of the room and silently shut the door once more. Rin's eyes opened slowly as she gave a sleepy little smile.

"Good night Sesshoumaru-sama."


End file.
